Reaction
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: A response to Niki-the-Awesome's Denied. If you haven't read it, I recommend it you read it first.


**Title: **Reaction

**Rating: **M

**Characters: **America, England, Native America, Kievan Rus and Russia

**Pairings: **One sided RusAme

**Warnings: **Angst, Overreacting, Suicide, Cutting and Blood

**Note: **A response to Niki-the-Awesome's Denied

**Songs: **Finale (Everything You Ever), Brand New Day, My Eyes (On the Rise), Slipping all from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog and two of a friend's songs called Escape and The Perpetual Destruction Plot of Dr. Nuclear Part I as well as Back to a Reason Part II by Trans-Siberian Orchestra.

* * *

America heard Russia leave. He closed his eyes and breathed until he could crawl over to where his iPod had fallen. He grabbed the headphones and stuck them in his ears. The sound of Austria playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata calmed his nerves.

_I won't feel a thing_

He stared up at the ceiling and pulled a notebook and pen to him.

_Dear Whoever Finds This,_

_It's a brand new day. There's no remorse. Now the water's rising but I know the course. You cross my mind, again I find you under broken bottles. This is not the way it's supposed to go. I cannot believe my eyes. I know I've failed. The world's filled with filth and lies. This is not the way it's supposed to be and it's plain to see that you read me wrong; I never claimed to be a flawless model. _

_Time, standing all alone. I bled for you, I wanted to, each drop my own. Slowly they depart, but fall in vain, like desert rain and still they fall on and on and on. Got to get back a reason I once knew and this late in the seasons, one by one distractions fade from view. The only reason I had left was you. _

_Is this what it seems, the lure of a dream and I'm afraid to walk back through that door to find that I've awakened. Take what you deserve, it says, take what you deserve. It hasn't always been this way. Holster your gun, bite your tongue, you've got a lot to learn, pretty one._

_Time just goes on and on and on. _

_I…_

_Ivan…_

_Heroes are over with,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

He crawled over to his desk and found his Swiss Army Knife. He carefully kicked off his shoes and made several quick, careful slices. He found some arsenic and took it with his hamburger. His throat was next and forehead. "Across the way, not down the lane," he muttered as his wrists were cut. He was lying in a pool of blood as he found a small sword.

"You know what people who failed as badly as you have did in the old days? They fell on their swords." He quoted Serenity before impaling himself on it. He swiftly found himself out on the floor.

_Two women stood over him. One was his mother and the other was pale with violet eyes. She reminded Alfred of Ivan and he closed his eyes. "My son," both said at once. Native America knelt by Alfred and started stroking his hair. Kievan Rus found a ring and an old book and stepped into a white doorway. _

"_Welcome home, my boy," Native America said. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." He cried as she pulled him on his feet and led him into a large tee-pee. _

England found America's office door slightly ajar. He stepped inside. "Alfred? Are you in here, stupid git? You missed the meeting." He saw the blood and paled. "Alfred?" He decided to press further. He closed his eyes as he saw the limp body on the floor. He was about to leave when the note rustled. He read it quickly. "You shouldn't have told him," were his parting words before he stepped out of the office, wiped his tears and called security.

Russia watched England leave before turning back to his mother. "This ring is the one forged when the family promised to always look out for those who love them. That pact has now been broken." The ring was destroyed in his mother's hand. She held out the book. "This is now your diary. Inside is a copy of America's suicide note. Write and reflect on what has happened, son." A gust of wind carried her away. He pressed the book to his chest, trying not to let his heart fall out until he was in the privacy of his home.

_I take back what I deserve as the wings of your ghost fall back to Earth_

_

* * *

_**Now I start the task of telling you which song had which lines.**

_**I won't feel a thing - Finale (Everything You Ever)**_

_**It's a brand new day. There's no remorse. Now the water's rising but I know the course. - ****Brand New Day (lines quoted from different pats of the song and one line is actually I've got no remorse.)**_

_******You cross my mind, again I find you under broken bottles. - Escape**_

_******This is not the way it's supposed to go. - Dr. Nuclear (The Perpetual Destruction Plot of Dr. Nuclear Part I)**_

_******I cannot believe my eyes - ********My Eyes (On the Rise)**_

_******I know I've failed - Dr. Nuclear (I know my plan has failed)**_

_******The World's filled with filth and lies - My Eyes (On the Rise)**_

_******This is not the way it's supposed to be - Dr. Nuclear**_

_******It's plain to see - My Eyes (On the Rise)**_

_******You read me wrong, I never claimed to be a flawless model - Escape**_

_******Time to awakened - Back to a Reason part II**_

_******Take what you deserve to pretty one - Escape**_

_******Time just goes on and on and on - Back to a Reason part II**_

_******Heroes are over with - Slipping**_

_******I take back what I deserve as the wings of your ghost fall back to Earth - Escape**_

******Yeah, I went overboard there. Sorry.**


End file.
